jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimorphodon
|game = The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game) Jurassic Park III: Park Builder |toy = Jurassic World}} Dimorphodon ("two-form tooth") is a pterosaur believed to belong to the family from the Early Jurassic Period of southern England. It is unique among pterosaurs because it has two types of teeth like that of a mammal. Movies= Story Creation Dimorphodon was recreated by InGen for the Masrani Global Corporation owned dinosaur park Jurassic World. Unlike the original Dimorphodon, these clones had only one type of teeth instead of two. They are known to chirp like modern birds do.JurassicWorld.com - Romance Package Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/tickets/romance/ Their colors were blue-ish gray on top and mostly gray on the stomach with pink on its face. On the neck and back, they have thick that all pterosaurs had in real life, but is rare in InGen's cloned pterosaurs. Dimorphodon lived in the Jurassic World Aviary as neighbors to the larger Pteranodon. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) During the rampage of Jurassic World's latest attraction Indominus rex, all the residents in the Aviary, including Dimorphodon, were freed when the Indominus rex broke into the Aviary in its rampage, creating a large opening the Aviary. The pterosaurs then escaped and wreaked havoc on the island. A mixed flock of Dimorphodon and Pteranodon traveled to the Main Street of Jurassic World where they attacked the human visitors in the area. One Dimorphodon managed to fly out of Isla Nublar, but was soon killed by an InGen Soldier who saw it flying when he was being transported to the island. Gallery Dino_a.png thump_9265197jurassic-world-offic.png|''Dimorphdon'' attacking the visitors Dimorphodon in avairy.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' in the aviary Dimorphodon-just-before-escape.jpg Dimorphodon_Divebombing.png Dimorphodon_pouncing_Owen.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' attacking Owen Grady |-|Games= ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' PS1 game Dimorphodon appears in the PSX And Sega Saturn Version of The Lost World. Dimorphodon lived in Habitat B of Isla Sorna together with Staurikosaurus and Baryonyx. Dimorphodon can be easily killed. Interestingly, in the Sega Saturn Port, it has translucent wings. ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Dimorphodon can be created in the GBA game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. DimorphodonParkBuilder.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''LEGO Jurassic World ''Dimorphodon appears in LEGO Jurassic World. Its involvement is near identical to its actions in the film. It first appears in the level "Under Attack" where it is freed by the Indominus rex smashing into the aviary. In the opening cutscene, three Dimorphodon that escape attack JW001, causing it to crash. They and Pteranodon then attack Main Street and its visitors. In the level itself, it is encountered in the first half as an enemy NPC. Its last appearance in the game's story is in the level "Main Street Showdown" where 3 are seen perched on several rooftops watching the fight between the Indominus rex and the Velociraptors Charlie and Echo. Shooting all three with the plush toy launcher built in the level earns the player(s) a minikit. One more that is perched is encountered in the final half near a pile of dung on a high top to the left and soon flies away when one of the characters approach it. The amber that unlocks Dimorphodon is found in the first level it appears in: "Under Attack". The minikits that can be collected from this level also unlock its skeleton and its skeleton skin as well. As a playable dinosaur in the game, it is much like the Pteranodon except it can not pull switches like the latter. Dimorphodon_lego_unlocked.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' unlocked Dimorphodon_lego.jpg|The pterosaur in the aviary |-|Toys= Coming soon. Growl_Dimorphodon.jpg Jurassic-world-lights-sounds-figure-dimorphodon.jpg Jurassic-world-toys-7.jpg Behind the scenes Dimorphodon's appearance in Jurassic World is similar to the portrayal of Anurognathus in the ITV series Primeval, which is a small pterosaur from the Jurassic like Dimorphodon that attacks humans in flocks. Patrick Crowley, the producer of Jurassic World has said that he is a "big fan" of Dimorphodon.Empire Magazine - Access All Areas: Jurassic World, Retrieved from http://www.empireonline.com/jurassicworld/ References es:Dimorphodon ru:Диморфодон Category:Pterosaurs Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Holoscape Animals